


Midnight Moment

by believesinponds



Series: ColdWave Week 2016 [7]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Coldwaveweek2016, M/M, Pure Unadulterated Fluff, and they are too cute, mick and len have a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/believesinponds/pseuds/believesinponds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick takes care of their new daughter.</p>
<p>[ColdWave Week - Day 7: Parents]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's almost a week late, but it's here! And it's very short. Whoops. (This is just pure, sweet fluff.)

Mick woke up to the sound of a baby crying. He was confused for about five seconds before the he remembered.

His kid.

Right.

He yawned as he got out of bed and made his way over to the bassinet. The baby’s tiny face was red and scrunched up. Mick thought it looked almost painful.

“Shhhh.” He reached into the bassinet and patted the baby’s stomach, his movements slow and gentle. “It's okay, little girl. Go back to sleep.”

The baby kept crying.

Of course it wouldn’t be that easy.

Mick picked her up carefully, his hand cradling the back of her head and neck just like the nurse showed them. Maybe she needed a diaper change? He shrugged to himself and took her over to their new changing table to check.

Yep.

How the hell could such a tiny person produce so much shit?

He cleaned her up, disposed of the old diaper, and got her into a new one without too much trouble. (He used to help take care of his siblings before...well. He cut that train of thought off abruptly.)

The baby was still whimpering, although she did seem happier with a clean diaper. Mick touched his finger to her tiny mouth and she immediately started sucking on it.

He smiled. “Someone's hungry.”

They walked slowly out to the kitchen, Mick rocking her back and forth in time with his steps. There was a bottle with pre-measured baby water (they had fucking _baby water_ these days) sitting on the counter next to the container of formula. He shifted her into one arm and scooped the powder into the bottle, shaking it up until it was completely dissolved.

“Are you hungry, little girl?” he whispered as they made their way back to the bedroom.

She sniffed in response.

Mick settled into the glider in the corner of the room and held the bottle to her lips. She sucked on it eagerly and Mick couldn't help his fond chuckle.

When she finished the bottle he held her up carefully and patted her back, waiting for the loud burp that came after a few pats. He chuckled again.

“That was impressive, little girl.”

She gurgled at him.

“Time to sleep now, sweetheart.”

He ran one finger carefully across her head and down her cheek. Her eyes were drooping. Mick yawned and fought to keep his own eyes open.

In the end neither of them could.

***

Len woke up to sunlight and an empty bed. He stretched his arms above his head and rolled over, a smile creeping onto his face at the scene in front of him.

His husband, snoring softly, with their brand new baby girl sleeping soundly in his careful grip.

Len grabbed his phone from the bedside table and took a quiet picture.

That one was going in the photo album.

**Author's Note:**

> ColdWave Week 2016 has wrapped up, but make sure to follow the [blog](http://coldwaveweek.tumblr.com) for updates on future ColdWave Weeks! :D


End file.
